The Background Pony Games
by CrossoverStudios
Summary: The Background Ponies Are Here To Compete! No more "Princess Twilight Sparkle". Say hello to all your favorites, including Octavia, Bon Bon, Lyra, Vinyl, Harry Trotter, Derpy, and Doctor Whooves! This is the first ever Background Pony games. As in, THIS IS COPYRIGHTED XD
1. Chapter 1

The Reapings

***I saw that the REGULAR Pony Games had been done. So I come up with a great idea. My solution?**

**THE BACKGROUND PONY GAMES!**

**Review, Follow, and Fav!*  
**

**District 1-Food**

Carrot Top stood next to her identical twin, Golden Harvest. Not only could they practically complete each other's sentences, but their cutie marks were the same. Princess Cadence walked up onto the stage. "Welcome, welcome! To the 26th annual Equestrian Games! Ladies first."  
Cadence reached into a fishbowl and pulled out a name. "Carrot Top."  
Carrot Top hugged her sister and trotted up onto the stage.

"Lickety Split."  
The young foal came up as well.

**District 6-Music**

"Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody, and Vinyl Scratch."  
The ponies booed and hissed. "That's three mares! Three!" Cadence ignored them and shoved the three into the waiting room. 

**District 8-Cooking**

"Derpy Hooves and Doughnut Joe."

**District 9-Research**

Doctor Whooves was frantically racing around his TARDIS, securing it in the ground so nopony would find it. The Doctor had come to Equestria and made into a pegasus pony just today, the day of the Equestrian Games. "Of all the luck." he muttered, putting dirt over it. The TARDIS wouldn't be ready for takeoff for five days at least. He hoped he wouldn't have to participate in the bloodshed.

"Alright! Everypony is here? Good! So, Ladies First." She reached in.

"Applebloom Apple!"  
The young filly, who's family was scattered throughout the districts, strode up. Oddly enough, she had wanted to go into the games. To prove herself.

"Now, the stallions!" She reached in and picket it up.

"Johnathon Smith."  
Doctor Whooves gasped. He slowly came up.

"No!" he whispered. "No!"

**THE FINAL RESULTS**

District 1: Food- Carrot Top & Lickety Split

District 2: Gems- Green Jewel & Karat

District 3: Flowers/Pollination-Rose & Junebug

District 4: Books/Magic- Caesar & Harry Trotter

District 5: Weather- Silverspeed & Star Hunter

District 6: Music- Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, & Vinyl Scratch

District 7: Water-Coco Crusoe & Ocean Swirl

District 8: Cooking- Derpy Hooves & Doughnut Joe

District 9: Research- Applebloom & Doctor Whooves (John Smith)

District 10: Wood- Sam & Forest Spirit

District 11: Building- Crafty Crate & Big Macintosh

District 12: Clothing- Sweetie Belle & Featherweight

District 13: Candy- Bon Bon & Hugh Jelly

Capitol Tributes-Prince Blueblood & Rarity

***Don't worry, Capitol Tributes Die Pretty Quick, as well as the sorta non-background characters.**

**I'm sorreh for the ponies you love that die! Review :3***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the chariot ride and training, it was time for scores. Derpy Hooves sat eating a muffin on a sofa, waiting for the screen to come on. Doughnut Joe sat on the other couch. The television clicked on.

"Right, right, right! So, we've got our tributes, and it's time to show the scores from training!" said Thunderlane, a capitol pony. His assistant, Flitter, laughed with him. "Let's begin!" Derpy hoped that she had gotten a low score like she tried to. Didn't want to attract attention. Some ponies took a different route, thinking big scores would make them feared. Some were right. Some weren't so lucky.

"Carrot Top-7

Lickety Split-2

Green Jewel-4

Karat-5

Rose-3

Junebug-4

Caesar-9

Harry Trotter-13. He's a very good magical skills artist, so watch out!  
Silverspeed-6

Star Hunter-10

Lyra-8

Octavia-8

Vinyl-8

Coco Crusoe-5

Ocean Swirl-11

Derpy Hooves..."  
Derpy held her breath.

"3."

She sighed in complete releif.

"Doughnut Joe-13. Very strong pony.

John Smith-3

Applebloom-2

Sam-12. This pony used to be in Celestia's royal guard. Be careful!  
Forest Spirit-3

Crafty Crate-10

Big Macintosh-13. Very strong, like Doughnut Joe.

Sweetie Belle-2.

Featherweight-2.

Prince Blueblood-1.

Rarity-1.

Tomorrow, the games will begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Day One Of The Background Pony Games

Chapter 3

Doctor Whooves was risen into the arena, along with his fellow tributes. His heart raced as he looked around. There was a forest, a lake, a dense cornfield, and a deserted town.

10..

Doctor Whooves opened his wings and got into a running position, aimed for the cornucopia.

9...

Derpy opened her wings.

8...

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom aimed their gaze at the woods.

7...

Ocean Swirl, Lyra, Harry Trotter, and Vinyl started a glowing aura on their horns.

6...

Coco Crusoe, Junebug, Karat, Carrot Top, Caesar, Doughnut Joe, Octavia, Green Jewel, Prince Blueblood, Rarity, Big Mac, and Crafty Crate looked to the town.

5...

Star Hunter and Silverspeed got ready to fly to the cornfields.

4...

Featherweight and Lickety Split got ready to run to the cornucopia.

3...

Rose saw something out of the corner of her eye.

2...

She turned her head more.

1...

A bag!  
A cannon sounded, and the ponies were off. Doctor Whooves raced for the cornucopia. He climed the steps, along with Derpy and Star Hunter. They each grabbed a bag. Star Hunter snagged a javelin, which he threw at Featherweight, who was coming up with knives. Derpy grabbed a brown paper bag. The Doctor got a map. They opened their wings to fly, but heard a faint yelp. Ocean Swirl was coming up, a knife stuck in her leg. The Doctor ran over and pulled it out. "Star, put her on your back." Star Hunter nodded and slipped Ocean Swirl onto his back. The pegasi were off, flying to the top of a mountain.

Sweetie Belle gasped as she heard a gunshot next to her. Applebloom was dead. Sweetie Belle tried running, but it was too late. Lickety Split was with Doughnut Joe and Prince Blueblood. Doughnut Joe turned on the two and killed them both.

Lyra, Octavia, Vinyl, and Rarity were dueling with magic. Octavia got Rarity in the heart. They stopped and ran for the woods, picking up Rarity's stuff. Junebug, Carrot Top, Caesar, and Green Jewel lay dead in the town. The ones who survived that bloodbath were looking for the supplies within the town.

The pegasi landed inside of a cave. They heard another yell behind them when Forest Spirit came hurtling in. The pegasus mare looked up. "Please! Don't kill me!" The Doctor reached out a hoof, and pulled her to her feet. They lay Ocean Swirl down. A beeping noise was heard. As if it came from nowhere, a silver package was tied to a parachute, coming down fast.

_Medicine._

-Ocean Ripple

"Step aside!" the Doctor said, opening up the package. "Swirl, it's from your sister." The Doctor took out a bottle of a clear substance and a bandage. "Doctor, you can help her, can't you?" asked Forest Spirit. "You are a Doctor, after all." The Doctor stared into space, then shook his head. "Yes. Yes, of course." He poured the liquid on, making her moan in pain. The Doctor winced and wrapped the bandage quickly around. "Ocean Swirl, listen to me. You need to stay with us. Come on. You'll make it." The Doctor said. Derpy patted Ocean's mane. Ocean coughed, looked at the Doctor and mouthed her last words,

"Thank you."  
A cannon sounded.

The Doctor choked on nothing. He collapsed, tears coming to his eyes. The pegasi rolled Ocean outside the cave, where they rolled her down into a canyon below.

The Doctor got up. His face was replaced by nothing.

"Let's see what's in the bags."  
In Star Hunter's, they found food supplies. Forest Spirit had one too, which contained matches and some kindling. In the Doctor's, there was a fez and a tarp. "What in the name of sanity am I gonna do with a fez?" he asked his teammates. Just then, Star Hunter flipped around and threw his javelin through Forest Spirit. Derpy gasped and chucked a muffin at him. The stallion laughed, before eating the muffin. He choked on it, and fell to the ground. Derpy smiled and pulled out another muffin. She threw it further down the cave. It was a grenade! It exploded. "DERPY!" shouted the Doctor, grabbing her. They flew out of the cave, which exploded. Their only supplies were the map, the fez, Derpy's Different Muffins, Star Hunter's Javelin, and whatever else was in the silver paracute. The Doctor and his newfound companion put these items into a bag, which Derpy carried. They flew up to a cloud and covered themselves, falling asleep.

Rose was peacefully trotting through the forest. A net snagged her. Crafty Crate ran over and killed her, before being stabbed in the back by Big Mac.

When night fell, the fallen were in the sky.

REMAINING TRIBUTES:

Doctor Whooves

Derpy Whooves

Big Macintosh

Lyra

Octavia

Vinyl

Harry Trotter

Coco Crusoe

Karat

Doughnut Joe


End file.
